


I missed you

by loveyouJas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns Freindship, Dean and Roman are bros, I like their friendship, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, its cute, this is after the royal rumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth catch up a little bit after the Royal Rumble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So i wrote this (My friend convinced me to write it since she loves this ship) on Monday but before Raw so idk what happened Monday night. Also I don't know how accurate it is for Roman to go see his family and Dean to go see Seth so I'm sorry. Just pretend it could happen lol  
> Btw this takes place after the Royal Rumble but I'm sure you guys already figured that it.  
> This is my first time writing Ambrollins so I hope you like it! :)

He would have been lying if he said he was disappointed that he didn't win the title. Sure he had retained his intercontinental title, but he didn't win the Wwe Championship. 

The one he had fought Seth over so many times…

(Just thinking of the man was enough to make him laugh and shake his head.)

Making his way down the hallway, he went to go find his best friend, the one who had every reason to be disappointed that night.

He found him backstage, hands in his head looking beyond frustrated.

“Hey Ro, how are you?”

Roman looked up at him and sighed. “Pretty upset actually.”

Dean nodded his head and sat down next to him, patting him on the back. “I know this is probably something you don't wanna hear right now but, it’ll all be ok man. Tomorrow you’ll go on Raw and beat Triple H’s ass! And I’ll be right there beside you!” He had a look of confidence on his face that Roman couldn't help but laugh at.

“Ya man you’re right. I’m just….ya know? Like I was _so_ _damn close_.” The larger man shook his head again and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked beyond agitated.

It was quiet for a little bit before Roman spoke again. “But enough about me. How are you feeling  _ champ _ ?”

At that, Dean smiled and patted his belt. “Ah I feel great! Beating Owens was something I’ve been wanting to do for a while! Not to mention how hurt he looked coming into the rumble match...It’s something I feel _ proud of Roman! _ ” His voice rose an octave at the end emphasizing his point.

The passion in his eyes was something Roman enjoyed.

It was nothing better than getting Dean Ambrose all fired up.

“Well that’s good man,” Roman stood up offering  hand to Dean and he took it.

“So are we going out for drinks tonight!? It’s on me!”

“And let you miss precious time with Seth? Nah I’m good.” The larger man gave Dean a knowing smirk. “Besides I’m sure Jojo would love nothing more than to take care of her old man tonight.”

“Are you sure Ro? I can--”

“Go spend time with him Dean. You barely get to see him as is. Plus I know if we were to go out, all you be thinking about is him. So go. And tell we still have unfinished business!”

Roman gave Dean their usual hug before making his way out the arena.

Taking Roman’s advice, Dean went on his way to see Seth.

.

.

.

 

Before he knew it he was knocking on his door ( _ impatiently _ ) waiting for him to answer.

He knocked again when he heard Seth speak up.

“I’m coming I’m coming,” he yelled as he opened the door to see none other than him.

“I know you’re excited to see me, but have a bit more patience Dean,” Seth was smiling ear to ear and Dean came in and swooped him up into a tight hug, spinning him around a few times.

“I missed you too Dean,” he said smushed against his chest.

The taller man finally put him down, looking slightly bashful. “Sorry Seth I just...I missed you alot.” His dimples were shown with a bright smile on his face.

Seth welcomed him and they made their way to the living room.

“So are you gonna let me wear your belt or am I gonna have to take it from you?” Seth questioned him admiring the championship he had.

“Maybe if you ask nicely I might let you.”

The younger man snorted,” since when does being nice to Dean Ambrose get anywhere?” He moved closer to him, practically touching him, “But because I wanna wear it, can I  _ pleeeaaasse  _ see it Dean?” He tilted his head to the side, pouting.

The champ laughed and handed it over. “Only because you look so adorable Seth.”

Seth held it in hands, then putting it around his slim waist. “How do I look?”

“Hot.”

“That's not what I meant but thanks.”

“What? You do! But I guess you always look hot so..” He went over to Seth and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

He kissed him again and again, then leaning his forehead against the smaller mans.

“You taste good,” he whispered against Seth’s lips, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Thank you. You do too.”

They kissed again and when Seth pulled away, Dean picked him bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

He plopped Seth down on the bed and got in himself, going back to kissing his boyfriend.

The half blonde giggled into his kisses until he was breathless.

“If this is the type of treatment I get, maybe I should see you less often.” Seth said and leaned his head against Dean’s chest.

“Nah, I like having you around. Being able to bother you on Raw is one of my favorite things to do.” Dean was smiling again and Seth rolled his eyes.

“Im sure it is.” Seth had a small smile of his own.

Another make out session went by when Seth asked about Roman. “How is he?”

“He’ll be alright. He’s upset, he was every right to be, but he’s good.”

“Hmm, that’s good.”

“What you’re not rooting for your  _ Dad _ ?” Dean asked him playfully.

“Oh shut up you know I was going for Roman.”

“That’s good because he told me to tell you, you guys have unfinished business.”

“I’m excited for it! But seriously though, tell Roman I said hi and I miss him.”

“Ya ya, I’ll tell him. Besides he misses his little brother too.”

They talked for a while longer until Dean started to yawn.

“Looks like someone needs to rest.”

“I’m fine Seth.”

“You have Raw tomorrow and you and I both know K.O is  _ not _ gonna be in a good mood. So get your rest. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure!” Seth laughed at his antics. He leaned up and kissed him one more time. “Goodnight Dean. Love You.”

“Love you too Seth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
